After the War of the Ring
by wdchick
Summary: This is what happens after the War of the Ring, starting with Pippins coming of age.


Ok...here goes my first fan-fic EVER....*crosses fingers*  
  
This is about the years AFTER the War of the Ring  
starting with Pippin's coming of age.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was exactly a fortnight from Peregrins 33rd birthday. As Pippin stood, hands   
behind his back, staring out of the window at the pouring rain he wondered who was   
going to remember his birthday. Frodo, a cousin and long time friend, certainly   
wouldn't. Frodo had taken the ship from the havens to the undying lands back in  
1421. Pippin sighed, this was 2 years ago and he missed Frodo deeply. Samwise,  
dear old Sam, was up at Bag End with Rosie and Eleanor and of course there was now  
little baby Frodo. A new baby would mean would mean no spare time for Pippins  
birthday. Meriadoc, Pippins greatest friend and companion would of course come.   
Pippin smiled as he thought of Merry, of the adventures that they had had, of the  
people they had met, but most of all, the drinking sessions they had enjoyed. Pippin   
turned away from the window and sat down in an armchair facing the fire. He   
wondered whether Legolas and Gimli would remember his birthday, he hoped that  
they would be able to come and visit. Gimli might, he and Pippin had become fast   
friends and if he was coming, Legolas might join him. Pippin hoped so, he had hated   
having to say goodbye to them, he hated saying goodbye anyway. The King Elessar,   
Pippin knew him as Strider, had better come, he would enjoy a good party. Pippin   
laughed out loud at the thought of the tall ranger trying to fit through a hobbit sized   
door. Pippin went on thinking about various others he had met during that year. He   
wondered if Merry would throw him a surprise party. He hoped so, and there would   
be pipe-weed and beer (he jumped up out of his seat) and some of Gandalfs fireworks.   
Pippin stopped short. Of course, Gandalf had gone with Frodo. Pippin realised that   
in his excitement he had forgotten about Gandalf, the wizard who had always been   
very harsh towards Pippin but he knew it was only because Gandalf cared. He started   
sobbing, why oh why couldn't he have a party with everyone he had ever loved and   
cared about. Eventually, he managed to control himself and, grabbing and hat and   
cloak, stalked out of the room, from the house and towards the hills, regardless of the   
rain.  
Meanwhile, Merry had spent the wet morning drawing up plans for a party for   
Pippin, but he mustn't know. Merry loved Pippins friendship, they wouldn't do   
anything without the other which is why it was no surprise to Merry to catch a   
glimpse of a tall hobbits head bobbing past the window. Merry knew it was Pippin,   
soaking in the rain and hurried to tidy away his plans. The knock at the door came just   
as Merry was stuffing the last piece of paper into a draw. He ran to let his dear friend   
through the door.  
"Pippin, what on earth are you doing here? I hope you came here in a cart. It's   
pouring with rain, didn't you notice? Come and sit down!"  
"You know what I'm like, Merry. I can't stand being alone. Don't turf me out,"  
"Pippin, you know I couldn't do that, but surely you must be freezing, come and sit   
by the fire."  
"Thank you, oh blessed Meriadoc!"  
The two friends spent the rest of the day talking about 'the good times' and smoking.   
Merry was worried, Pippin kept saying how things were better when he was younger.   
Was he planning on doing something stupid? Or was he just nervous about how he   
was almost a proper adult? Merry fretted over this for a long time after Pippin had   
left. Suddenly Merry jumped up and gasped, if Pippin was thinking of doing   
something he would regret then he had to be stopped, and Merry had sent a troubled   
Pippin out into a dark wet night alone. Merry whirled out of his door, jumped onto his   
horse and galloped away as fast as possible towards Pippins house. Past the waving   
trees, stretching out to grasp him, past cottages with darkened windows, into the   
windy black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK that took me longer than I thought, please, if you read it, review.  
Depending on how many reviews this gets I may right the next chapter.  
Thanks whatever  
Peace  
HUGZ  
Kirsty 


End file.
